


【盾冬】Be my life partner

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 因為有留言問這一篇 http://archiveofourown.org/works/4887805 有沒有後續，答應了寫完他們的生活初夜就來更，但最近不方便寫肉，於是就先來寫這篇了XDABO、盾A冬B、簡單說就是吧唧因為上一篇的誤會而帶球跑，不過放心，並不是什麼多年後史蒂夫在街角遇到跟自己很像的金髮小男孩之類的破鏡重圓梗（鏡子又沒破當然不需要圓，只要把誤會說開就好XD）能吃再點吧





	

＿＿＿

 

 

如果那時候史蒂夫首先對巴奇說出的話語是我愛你的話，一切是不是就不會演變成如此糟糕的局面？

坐在往大峽谷國家公園的公路上奔馳著的跑車內，史蒂夫自責又懊悔地將臉埋在自己的手掌中，不斷回想著自己幾個小時前對巴奇說過的最後一段話。

他不敢想像巴奇現在的心情－－當你懷了孕，打電話給孩子的父親，卻聽到對方說『對不起，我還沒準備好要當一個父親』然後就關閉通話，甚至還關機斷絕聯繫時，內心會受到多大的創傷，史蒂夫根本連想都不敢想。

明明他一直在內心對巴奇抱持著朋友以上的感情，但史蒂夫怎麼也沒有勇氣直接說出口，即使是在他因為敵人的計謀而失控侵犯了巴奇之後。

三個多月前，史蒂夫跟巴奇在進行追捕任務時，中了對方的陷阱同時被關在密室中，由於敵人為了陷害史蒂夫，在密室中釋放出能誘發Alpha發情的信息素，所以巴奇為了幫助史蒂夫，毅然決然地將自己的肉體奉獻給史蒂夫。

當然史蒂夫相當抗拒，即使在本能的折磨中也依然猶豫再三，但在巴奇說服史蒂夫，由於他是Beta，史蒂夫無法標記他，也不容易懷孕，所以使用他來解決暴走的情慾是最合適不過的之後，再加上史蒂夫的忍耐已經瀕臨了臨界值，終於忍不住失控侵犯了巴奇。

盡管因為失控而記憶不完整，但史蒂夫在將巴奇操至流血昏迷後，心疼自責之餘內心深處卻因終於佔有了巴奇的征服欲受到滿足而感到幸福。

甚至在那次事件之後，史蒂夫還自私卑鄙地盼望著如果巴奇會因此懷孕就好，那麼他就可以趁機表白，順水推舟地跟巴奇求婚。

然而當史蒂夫稍微鼓起勇氣透露出一點這樣的訊息時，巴奇卻強硬地表示他並不需要史蒂夫負什麼責任，他們永遠都是朋友，不會因為一次意外的性行為而改變。

雖然史蒂夫很想表達出他並不只是因為責任感才想要負責，也不只是因為Alpha信息素的影響，更不只是因為巴奇剛好在那間密室裡，而且是不會被標記也不容易懷孕的Beta才佔有他，他會想要佔有巴奇、想要跟他共結連理是因為他原本就對巴奇抱持著友情以上的感情。

但由於感覺得出來巴奇有意無意地在迴避，所以史蒂夫也只好選擇維持朋友關係。

因為巴奇對於他的重要性讓他太恐懼於失去，特別是在曾經一度失去過巴奇後，史蒂夫實在無法再一次讓這個重新回到身邊的寶物從手中掉落，所以他決定如果巴奇只想以朋友的關係留在自己身邊，那麼他會將這份愛情永遠隱藏在心底。

結果，這種無謂的矜持，導致了最壞的結果－－讓他意外傷了巴奇的心，並再一次地失去了巴奇，那個他曾經在心中偷偷發過誓要保護的對象。

幸運的是，雖然巴奇關閉了電源，但東尼還是想辦法從巴奇的手機所發射的微弱電磁波裡探詢到了巴奇的所在。

就是現在娜塔莎跟克林特正陪著史蒂夫一同前往的目的地－－大峽谷國家公園。

在史蒂夫焦躁不安的情緒中，越過了胡佛水壩，載著三人的車子一路在沙漠地形中往前行駛。

「……你還記得嗎克林特？我們一起看過的電影，」撇了後照鏡中將臉埋在雙手掌心中的史蒂夫一眼後，娜塔莎看向負責駕駛的克林特，牽起嘴角，「就是男主角一直溫溫吞吞地不把話說清楚，造成女主角誤會男主角不愛自己只是一夜情，於是默默一個人離開的那部電影？」

將眼神從後照鏡中全身一震，抬起頭看向前方的史蒂夫那張難以形容的面容上移到娜塔莎的笑容上，克林特笑了笑，「我還記得，妳那時氣得要命。」

「結果十幾年後未婚的男主角在自己服務的醫院遇見一個跟自己很像的小男孩，才發現女主角一個人扶養小孩，生活太累病倒，最後男主角還沒來得及告白女主角就死在男主角懷中，結局是男主角牽著兒子的手站在女主角墓前，跟她說我永遠只愛妳一人。」

在娜塔莎低笑了幾聲後，看著後座中臉色慘白的史蒂夫，儘管心知肚明娜塔莎故意提起那部電影的原因，也或多或少贊同娜塔莎的意見，但克林特還是有些同情史蒂夫，畢竟，一切只是因為手機沒有充好電，再加上史蒂夫用了迂迴的說法才導致這場誤會。

史蒂夫肯定是最不希望產生這種不必要的誤會的人，也是排行第二的受害者。（最大的受害者當然是巴奇）

「不用太擔心，隊長，我們一定能夠很快找到巴奇。」

接著克林特安慰的話語，娜塔莎將手放到椅背上，轉頭看向面色凝重的史蒂夫，低聲問道：「找到了巴恩斯後，你會怎麼做？」

史蒂夫一愣，喃喃地開口，「找到了巴奇之後……？」

「你現在找他只是因為責任嗎？因為你讓他懷了孕，所以你不得不跟他結婚……」

「當然不是！」史蒂夫激動地打斷了娜塔莎的話，握著拳頭吼道：「就算他沒有懷孕……我……我也愛著巴奇！」

娜塔莎跟克林特互望了一眼，雙雙露出了笑容。

「很好，羅傑斯。」將身體轉回正面，雙臂交疊在胸前，娜塔莎故意重重嘆了口氣，「等一下找到了巴恩斯，你可別再拐彎抹角的，直接一把抱住他，跟他說你愛他就好了。」

宛如受到了激勵，史蒂夫不再沮喪，現在充塞在他胸間的是幾乎滿溢而出的對巴奇的感情。

「我會的……！」

就像娜塔莎所說，他不再有所顧慮了，這一次，當他找到了巴奇，他一定會緊緊擁抱住他，然後在說出道歉或是理由之前，他會先對巴奇說－－

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

風聲呼嘯而過，來自大峽谷底的強勁山谷風不斷吹撫著巴奇及肩的長髮。

沒什麼好難過的，詹姆斯‧巴恩斯。

左手抓握著山崖邊緣的欄杆，右手輕攏著在空中飛舞的凌亂髮絲，巴奇俯視著大峽谷壯闊的景色，與他內心對自己鼓勵的話語截然不同的是他臉上那有些寂寞與悲傷的暗淡表情。

幾個小時前，當巴奇剛從布魯斯那裡得知自己懷孕時，他的心情還是屬於興奮的，然而現在，彷彿從天堂的入口被推落地獄深淵，留在他心中的只有失落。

將視線移往自己的肚子上，盡管外表一切正常，但巴奇現在肚子裡已經有了小小的新生命，雖然只是尚未成形的胚胎，但他可以毫無疑問地確定，孩子的父親就是史蒂夫。

身為Beta的巴奇只被侵犯過那麼一次，他還記得很清楚史蒂夫是怎麼狠狠撞入他的子宮，咬住他的脖子，即使無法標記他，在體內鼓脹起的結撐開自己脆弱又狹小的生殖腔口時的感受。

雖然整個過程疼痛大於快感，而且到後來巴奇還被操到失去了意識，但是即使是現在，回想起當時的感受巴奇依然覺得很幸福滿足。

因為他一直偷偷愛著史蒂夫。

巴奇自己也不曉得，究竟是從什麼時候開始，自己對史蒂夫的感情從單純的童年摯友，變成了懷抱了佔有欲的愛情，但他從來沒有對史蒂夫表示過。

因為不安、因為他配不上史蒂夫、因為害怕一旦被拒絕、他們連朋友都做不成，因為……因為……史蒂夫值得這個世界上最完美的對象，而巴奇心裡很明白那不可能是自己。

不過每當感受到史蒂夫對待自己的態度是那麼親密、溫柔時，巴奇會忍不住錯覺，或許史蒂夫也是愛著自己的。

所以，當得知自己意外懷上了史蒂夫的孩子時，巴奇在感到歉意之後，明知自己那麼想很自私卑鄙，但他還是無法不燃起一絲希望－－他並不是希望史蒂夫愛上自己，或是因此跟自己結婚，他比誰都不願用腹中的生命及責任將史蒂夫綑綁在身邊。

他只是有那麼一點點期盼－－有沒有可能，史蒂夫其實也是愛著自己的？

然而，在巴奇鼓起勇氣將此消息告知史蒂夫之後，得到的卻是令他心碎痛苦的答案。

從上衣外套的口袋裡取出已關機的手機，巴奇臉色更加難過，就像隨時都會哭出來似的，他最終還是無法扔掉手機，即使已經從史蒂夫那裡收到了絕望的答案。

『對不起，巴奇……我之前對你做了那樣的事……而且我也還沒作好準備要當一個父親……』

然後，史蒂夫就切斷了通話。

震驚不已的巴奇悵然若失地握著手機，聽著耳邊通話中斷的嘟嘟聲呆滯了一會，在抱著一線希望按下了重新撥號鈕，卻發現打不通後，他只覺得心中像破了一個大洞似的，所有的力量都從中流走，甚至連哭泣的力氣都沒有。

在呆愣地望著手機螢幕上史蒂夫的名字與照片許久，巴奇終於舉起了沉重的大拇指，對史蒂夫發出了最後一通訊息－－【我明白了。】

他明白了史蒂夫的意思，他不會讓史蒂夫為難的。

這不就是想當然而的結果？

打從一開始，他就清楚自己不可能成為史蒂夫的終生伴侶。

不只是因為史蒂夫是強大頂尖的Alpha而巴奇是普通平凡的Beta，也不只是他一直自認為的曾經身為殺戮兵器冬兵的他沒有跟美國隊長在一起的資格。

真正讓巴奇死心的，不是史蒂夫的那句『對不起』，也不是『還沒想好要當一個父親』，而是史蒂夫拒絕跟自己聯繫的行為。

過去，他們吵得最兇的時候，史蒂夫也從來沒拒絕過讓巴奇進到自己家裡，然後很快地他們就會像從沒吵過架一樣。

然而這一次，史蒂夫卻關上了手機。

所以，巴奇從震驚難過中慢慢想清楚了，事實證明一切只是他的自以為是，有可能被史蒂夫愛著，有可能可以跟史蒂夫成為伴侶，全部都只是巴奇的錯妄。

這樣也好，總比史蒂夫為了負起責任而勉強跟自己結婚來的好，他比誰都清楚史蒂夫是個很正直的人，只是因為史蒂夫的善良跟溫柔，才沒有直接拒絕他，他還跟他說了對不起，那麼，他還有什麼好奢求的？

從今而後，他會將心中這份對史蒂夫的感情永遠埋藏起來，獨自一人帶著懷中未出世的孩子活下去。

不知不覺間，原本強勁的風停了，在望了谷底最後一眼後，巴奇將手中的手機放回上衣口袋中，轉過身－－

「巴奇！」

突然出現並叫喚著自己的史蒂夫讓巴奇驚愕得下意識往後踏了一步，重心不穩之下，巴奇用左手抓住了欄杆，緊接著，本就年久失修的欄杆應聲斷裂。

「巴奇！！」

一陣地轉天旋，當眼前史蒂夫驚惶大叫著自己的名字朝自己狂奔而來的景象伴隨著強烈的漂浮感轉瞬間變換成天空時，巴奇唯一想到的是，當年從火車上掉落時，史蒂夫那彷彿世界末日般的表情。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

別擔心，這篇其實就是愛情喜劇，想想一切的起因只是因為史蒂夫手機沒充電而已，而且主因還是因為前一晚跟巴奇聊天聊太嗨，怎麼虐？XD


End file.
